


Battery in your leg

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Kudos: 4





	Battery in your leg

篇名來自Blur。

這系列應該會寫到我不想寫為止吧，雖然非常破碎、而且每一篇篇名都很難記、一篇裡面又有好幾個小段落，沒有一個主線或是好讀的線性時間感，

不過還是有很多靈感出來（蛤？）所以就是，寫到我不想寫為止。

＊ABO

＊黑道AU

**・Battery in your leg**

**‧Accident (An anecdote about body parts)**

帶羅頌禧出去和其他小朋友交流。

是李東赫在廚房專心煎牛排時，聽主廚和二廚一邊罵客人亂點單一邊說起帶孩子的事，主廚的孩子也出生不久，大概快滿一歲時帶去互動教室和其他嬰兒一起遊戲、開發五感，他聽了之後，對黃仁俊說帶我乾兒子去體驗看看吧，就也當作是玩玩吧，不然他有什麼機會跟其他小孩接觸。

「……還好你有說那個『乾』，不然我都快不知道誰才是他爸。」

「唉呀，找個禮拜六，跟羅渽民一起帶他去吧，人家都是開週末下午的。」

「知道啦。」

「還有啊，」李東赫又提醒他一句：「你們兩個瘋子平常在那種鬼地方待太久了，需要看看正常世界的人是怎麼生活的。」

「……」

因此某個暖秋的周末，他們決定帶兒子出去「上課」。給羅頌禧全副武裝包好好、套緊緊後，一家三口出發了。這天是黃仁俊開的車，沒讓他的專屬司機一號羅渽民負責，也沒讓終於排出時間可以和鍾辰樂去約會的可憐小孩——專屬司機二號朴志晟——擔這重任。

平時習慣了被暴戾之氣圍繞的兩人，就算有一個初生之犢的小毛孩做調和，來到五感教室時，還是不大習慣一下之間來到充滿星星、糖果、泡泡、愛心以及甜蜜蜜小家庭的環境。這裡的色調和氣氛完全是異溫層，大家的臉上都掛著開心無憂的笑容，能夠非常自然地和其他家長開話題、小朋友們互相認識。他們自感格格不入，報到之後才開始擔心。

櫃檯的年輕小姐一看到是兩個貌美帥氣的AO爸爸，手上還抱著一個清秀可愛的男孩子，也不禁有些緊張，但更多的是看到美人的心花怒放。

「是黃仁俊先生對嗎？您今天報名的是繪本閱讀教室，請問小孩幾歲呢？」櫃台小姐問。

「一歲五個月。」羅渽民用他比平時更低的磁性嗓音說，惹得櫃台小姐心臟差點跳出來。

「……好、好的，一歲五個月，請問名字是……？」壓住快要蹦出來的心臟，櫃台小姐拿出一疊名牌，上面寫了每個小孩的名字。

「羅頌禧。」黃仁俊說。

進了教室後，意外發現不是在室內聽故事，而是在一間有超大天窗的教室。那裡已經聚集了不少家長，小孩的年齡都和小泡芙差不多，坐在中間穿圍裙拿一疊繪本的應該就是老師了吧。

「好囉，各位家長應該都到了吧！謝謝大家今天來我們藍海教室的繪本閱讀課，我們今天要做的事，就是要開發寶寶們的聽覺和視覺。聆聽故事呢，有助於寶寶們的語言和認知發展……」

羅渽民從進來教室後就不大自在，四周圍都是再平凡不過的普通人，大家臉上的表情都相當隨和、放鬆、興奮，沒有一個人像他一樣，從一開始就掛著一張沒有表情的臉。就算告訴自己放輕鬆點也沒辦法。黃仁俊看他繃著神經，連肩膀都沒放鬆，比要去談判現場時還要緊張，就將懷裡的羅頌禧交給他抱。

「……怎麼？」嘴上這麼說，他還是接過羅頌禧。兒子看換了比較壯的爸爸，就放心地趴在他身上。「泡芙這麼大了還要爸爸抱——愛撒嬌。」

「你別一張要殺人的臉，這沒什麼，」黃仁俊說，「抱好兒子。」

「他都會走路了，怎麼反而比以前更想要抱抱？」羅渽民問。

「會走路後就很少抱著他出去了，」黃仁俊從藥盒拿出一枚容易化的糖果塞進羅頌禧嘴裡，繼續說：「所以會更黏人，大概會持續一陣子。」

「DADA，」羅頌禧含著糖果，手摸上羅渽民的臉，又喊了一聲，「DADA。」

「DADA在。」他說，「等一下要聽故事了，乖乖的好不好？我們泡芙最乖了。」

這簡直是對自己說的吧。黃仁俊看著他想。難怪李東赫說什麼要多接觸普通人的世界。平常自己在外面雜誌社上班，跟黑社會沒什麼關係，也不會和那些地下世界有任何交集；反之，羅渽民卻是天天和那些殺人犯打交道，就算有朋友，也都是在差不多的圈子。想想也替他傷心，被一群遊走在法律邊緣的人包圍的生活，誰開心啊。幸好兒子多少能讓他輕鬆點。

「你小時候明明很可愛，」黃仁俊指的是他剛被送到黃家時，梨花帶淚的模樣，「現在卻變得好嚴肅。」

「不是我願意的。」羅渽民無奈地說。

「我知道，所以我才要多和你一起出門，」黃仁俊說，「你看，泡芙出生後你才變回以前愛笑的樣子。」

「……你憑良心說，我對你沒有笑容嗎？」羅渽民用手指勾起自己嘴角。不過就算不用手指勾，他也是笑著的。

「你每天都笑，」黃仁俊忍不住笑了，「簡直是小狗狗。」

大家開始找座位後，一家三口選了個邊角的位置坐，老師慢悠悠地坐定位，翻開今天講的繪本，主題是讓幼兒分辨可以形狀和顏色。其他的家長看到今天的主題，紛紛領略，然後細聲對自己的孩子說看看那是什麼呀、是紅色的、你學過的對不對呀。因為有太多人都說著類似的話，才知道原來有這麼多父母從孩子學齡前就在教育小孩了。一種只有家長才能感受到的同儕焦慮突然升起，兩人交換一眼，默契地不說話。

「啊！好年輕的爸爸啊，小孩真可愛，今年幾歲啦？」一對Beta家長抱著她們的雙胞胎女兒過來打招呼，兩個女孩子年紀看上去比羅頌禧大一點。

「快一歲半了。」黃仁俊說，「今天第一次來參加互動教室，有點緊張。」

「我們兩個小公主快三歲啦，是姊姊呢。第一次來啊？我們來第三次了，很喜歡這裡。」Beta媽媽說，「之後可以每個班都報名看看，雖然名額要搶，但很有趣。我們上次去音樂班，回家後女兒們就說想學鋼琴呢。你們家寶貝有學什麼才藝嗎？」

「呃……他還小，我們打算慢慢來。平常就是帶出去親近自然，認識認識植物花草。我們家弟弟喜歡玩水玩沙，也不怕生，打算讓他多多接觸再讓他自己決定。」黃仁俊說著，然後擺弄羅頌禧巴在羅渽民身上的手。

聽到黃仁俊說這謊話都臉不紅氣不喘的，羅渽民瞪大了眼，內心萬馬奔騰，但緊閉嘴唇。他們平常工作忙，時間又難配合，都是保姆帶出去的。但為了避免危險，也不敢帶去一般公園，多半是在大樓的空中花園走走、吹吹風。黃仁俊不愧是在公司卑躬屈膝久了，什麼鬼話都說得出來；不過，也因此變得更加難搞又陰險，公司裡有煩心事就在路上找有什麼欠揍的人，給人用鑰匙插腰、架拐子、踢小腿骨樣樣來。他說這是發洩生活的苦悶。

「原來是親近自然派的，這也很好，我也想讓女兒們多熟悉植物和大自然，偏偏她們就不愛這些，」其中的爸爸說，「啊，因為我妻子是一家小外商公司的主管，我是園藝設計師，所以希望女兒們能夠多多出門、認識各種花草呢。」

「嗯、不過出外還是蠻危險的呢，」媽媽說，「因為現在外面針對小朋友的變態太多了，或是食物也不安全……還有像是去海邊玩啊，都很擔心沙子裡有玻璃碎片會扎傷孩子……之前不是新聞很大嗎？一個兩歲的孩子在兒童沙灘玩，不小心吞下沙子，沙子裡有蟲呢！而且，我之前聽幼教業的朋友說，雖然都說要讓孩子們大膽學習、自己選擇，但還是需要家長替他們把關對吧？太自由反而會讓他們無所適從呢。」

羅渽民已經不知道這教室的目的是讓孩子們開發五感還是家長們的優越感生死競技場了。他吞下一口沉默的沫，等黃仁俊發動攻勢，和懷裡睜圓雙眼不知道大人到底在幹什麼的羅頌禧相望。

「玩沙我是不擔心的，叫人把乾淨安全的沙子載來家裡就好了，家裡中庭不太大，但應該還是可以。啊，說不定哪天可以請您替我們家的空中花園重新設計一下？」黃仁俊笑著說，「至於變態我也很怕呢，不過平時我們身邊都有保鑣，應該不用那麼擔心。今天為了好好享受親子週末，好不容易才說服保鑣別跟那麼緊，平時多累。」

當黃仁俊講完的那瞬間，羅渽民覺得他們下次不可能再來了。那一對家長眼見是拼不過了，識相地閉上嘴。他們平時可是關關斬將的，任誰都對他們投以欽縣的眼光，誰知道今天遇到一個能把海灘搬進家裡的有錢人。決定先仇富再說。

至少以後要換間教室。

「那麼！就請各位家長和寶貝們圍成一圈囉——我們要開始講故事了！」

×

不管怎麼養，他們都慶幸羅頌禧是個能動亦能靜的孩子。其他小孩不是走神不聽繪本，就是像條蟲一樣蠕動要掙脫父母。而羅頌禧只是安順地待在羅渽民腿上，眼珠子跟著老師翻頁動作滾。平時兩爸爸會讀繪本給他聽，所以第三人讀繪本還是頭一遭，而且那老師好激動，講到高潮處還會整個人抖動，越看越有趣。

羅渽民記得小時候也跟著父母來過類似的繪本教室，老師們都恨不得直接開始現場表演，飛天遁地都OK。看兒子也聽到津津有味就好……不過說真的，這些故事對大人來說太悶了，就算被勾起一點火苗，也會迅速熄滅。隔壁的黃仁俊也同樣陷入自己的沉思，偶爾回過神來抖抖精神，就悄聲問羅頌禧怎麼樣啊、有趣嗎。

好不容易撐過聽故事時間，來到親子time的時候，兩人都來了精神。一個是本來就愛玩愛動身子，一個是彎了那麼久的腰終於可以活動筋骨。

這個環節是到室外的小水池去，帶小孩子玩水。對他們來說這再簡單不過了，羅頌禧大概是遺傳到黃仁俊的大膽，第一次被抱下水時一點也不怕。所以說到玩水呢，他們就樂了，而且還可以不用和那對白痴父母處在同一個空間。

「你準備哪件衣服？」黃仁俊指的是兒子的替換衣服。當初看到活動時程表上有玩水，提醒家長帶衣服來，早上時就讓羅渽民拿了。

「海藍色那件，」羅渽民說，「肚子這邊有一個熊熊的。」

雖然這麼說不大好，但黃仁俊知道這裡很多人都饞他丈夫。只需要一眼就夠了。羅渽民這餌一出現，就能鉤上不知世間險惡的魚。這些天真的成人們大概還以為這美男子和他們一樣只是個普通、A度爆表的爸爸。不過已婚人士當然要避嫌，所以大方饞的也只有未婚的老師們。

羅渽民抱著小泡芙到水池邊，讓他雙腳先踏進水裡，確定沒問題後才鬆手。

「把拔？在哪？」羅頌禧轉身，只看見羅渽民，卻不見黃仁俊，立刻起了疑惑。

「把拔去買麵包，因為怕你等一下玩完就會餓了。」

「麵包，」羅頌禧又重複了一次。他正值吸收新詞彙的年紀，只要其中一個爸爸回來，不管是誰、不管多累，都會纏著他說很多話。

「對，麵包。」羅渽民捏捏他肥軟的臉頰，從水池撈一把水，潑到羅頌禧腿上，「你也是麵包，你是顆泡芙。」

「泡芙。」

「泡芙。」

「泡……泡芙。」

「年糕。」

「……年、糕……泡芙。」

「我有買泡芙喔，」黃仁俊的聲音忽然飄進兩人不算對話的對話中，他說：「給你買了咖啡，小泡芙喝葡萄柚汁。」

接下來的時間，就放羅頌禧出去玩，認識其他小朋友，他倆就在旁邊吃下午茶。下午三點半陽光正好，不如一、兩點那麼強烈，又能均勻灑上光粉。黃仁俊從背包拿出一台單眼相機，塞在羅渽民手裡。仔細一看，還裝上了防水袋。

「……你有備而來。」

「當然，快，去拍。」

於是他就拎著相機去拍正和其他小朋友潑水的羅頌禧了。今天光線正好，透過樹林縫隙落下的碎光輕輕拍在臉上，羅頌禧本就紅潤的臉龐更熱了，像顆紅通通的蘋果，這一幕就這麼撲進羅渽民眼裡心上。身上的衣服都潑濕了，羅頌禧看爸爸拿著相機來，一下就知道他要幹嘛。想都沒想就湊上去迎接他爸爸，臉上立刻浮出一個好大的笑容。這時的黃仁俊就在旁邊吃泡芙喝奶茶看丈夫拍兒子順便觀察有哪些人對羅渽民有意思的。

「泡芙，看DADA這裡！這邊！」羅渽民又更靠近兒子，透過觀景窗看笑得眼睛都快不見的羅頌禧格格大笑，不停喊著DADA往他的方向奔來，雙手撈水灑過去打水仗。小短腿跑步的模樣太可愛，他忍不住放下相機，隻手就勾起羅頌禧，絲毫不費力。

「你們——小心點——」黃仁俊邊咬奶酥麵包邊說。

一時玩得太興奮，羅頌禧雙手抓住他的白T，一拉就是往下扯，從領口開始拉。衣服彈性太好，直接拉到整個胸口都大露。加上剛才玩水衣服濺濕，透出衣料底下的肉色。這下不止間接曝光，還是整個走光了。

「泡芙手鬆開、手鬆開。」羅渽民有些慌張地說，但羅頌禧正值聽不懂鬆開的年紀，小拳頭依然捏得緊，讓他爸爸的胸膛整個出來見人。「仁俊啊！過來幫我！幫我拿相機！」

他注意到不只是老師們，現在就連其他家長也看過來了。誰會想到這個看起來精緻、無力、一臉疲憊的爸爸會有這樣的身材，胸前兩塊分明的肌肉飽滿噴張，難以聯想是這張細致臉龐的主人，在場多數人無論是驚訝還是驚喜都看得眼睛發亮。黃仁俊大概也料到怎麼回事了，直接走過去把當事人之一羅頌禧抱走，帶去後面換衣服。留下領口大開、拎著一台相機、失去拍攝對象的男人。

×

「你怎麼可以拋下我，怎麼可以。」回去的路上換羅渽民開車。回想起剛才在水池邊，他一個人站在那，揪住被拉鬆的領口，尷尬地面對其他人的目光。他愣了三秒，立刻換上一個最擅長的燦爛笑容，走回黃仁俊身邊。所有課程結束後，他們倆抱著睡死的羅頌禧準備回家了。

而就在長達90秒的紅燈中，羅渽民深呼吸一口氣，問黃仁俊為什麼如此無情。

「難不成要幫你拿走相機然後讓那小子繼續拽你衣領？」黃仁俊淺笑一下，打開相機的開關看照片。

「你拿走的話我就可以把他手抓開了啊。」

「我是要引開他注意力，」黃仁俊看他一眼，繼續說，「哎唷，你是因為我沒有幫你遮胸所以生氣了嗎？」說著就手指往他胸口戳一下，一下不夠，他又戳第二下；第二下不夠，他直接張開手抓上去。幸虧現在兒子睡著了。

「……我是說你可以幫我拿走相機，然後我抱著他離開。」羅渽民甩開他作亂的手，看終於轉綠燈了就踩下油門。

「喔對耶！還有這招！」黃仁俊恍然大悟，兩手一拍，「好聰明喔！我都顧著吃泡芙沒想那麼多。」

「……你回去死定了。」羅渽民咬牙切齒道，「屁股的部分。」

「靠。至於嗎？我就只是沒幫你遮到奶耶！」

「不要說奶！說胸！」

「奶。」

「胸。」

「奶子。」

「你國中生！？」

「不是啊我是不是國中生你當然知道，為什麼要這麼在乎用詞啊至於嗎？好啦知道了以後一定會顧到你的心情的，不會再有今天這樣了。別生氣了啊。啊？」黃仁俊摸摸他的下巴安撫道，看羅渽民噘起的嘴慢慢降下，臉上也忍不住浮現一個得意的笑容。

「奶。」

「靠。」

**‧Letters**

有天收到了一封來自於陌生人的信，是直接寄到他們「公司」的，而不是寄到組員一起住的宿舍裡。寄信人自稱是羅渽民的外祖母，手寫信件的開頭就寫，「很抱歉，我們現在才知道你住在哪」。這時距父母雙亡、他被黃家老大撿回去養已經過了三年。

『真的是你祖母嗎？』一位前輩跟著一起讀信，光看那開頭就不大妙。『有什麼能證明她是你親人嗎？』

『這……』羅渽民晃晃信封，聽見紙袋裡還有一小片東西，不重，也不大，所以把信紙倒出來時還沒注意到。他搖出那片紙，攤開一看，是一枚老舊、破碎的平安符，上面黏了一撮看似胎毛的毛髮，底下有一行鋼筆題的「羅渽民」三個漢字。翻到背面看，印了一個LOGO，寫著「玉璽・胎毛・製作」。如果只是一枚普通的平安符，他就當作是個精良的惡作劇，可能就是殺死父母那些人的相關人士，演了一齣假戲，這只要跟黃仁俊父親說一下，對方立刻就會被搜出來揍死。但這東西太有歷史感，充滿摺痕的紙片，用膜壓過去、細心保存的胎毛，以及上頭寫的保平安符咒，怎麼看怎麼真。

『嗯……』前輩捏捏下巴，說，『看來是真的呢。』

他繼續讀信件。

「很抱歉，我們現在才知道你住在哪。突然寫信給你，你也許不會相信，也不會接受。我連要說出是你的外婆這件事都感到害怕，怕你早已因為怨恨、憤怒忘記我的臉龐了。事情也已經過了三年，你現在應該也是個青春的高中生了。不曉得你還有沒有繼續學業呢？在那裡過得好嗎？生活環境還可以嗎？那個人對你好嗎…………

「真的很慚愧，外婆傻傻的，一直相信阿姨的話，以為女兒全家真的逃到國外去、拋下父母了，直到最近我們才知道這些事。真的很抱歉，很抱歉，很抱歉，

「除了對不起我什麼也說不了，我是最糟糕的外婆，連尋找你的身影、下落都沒做到。

「這或許也是外婆最後一次和你聯繫了。如果過得不開心了，外婆家的大門是敞開的，阿姨、舅舅們都不會再阻饒你回來。如果在那過得順利、安穩，就健康地活下去吧。」

信件就到這裡為止。足足兩頁，除了說有多久沒見到孫子外，也解釋了為何過去三年多，從未連絡過他、就連被親戚踢皮球時也都不見祖父母一面。原來父母兩邊的兄弟姐妹聯合說好，怎麼樣都不要讓上面的老父老母知道，一定會心軟接收這孩子，到時就會牽連到他們，招致危險。所以設了一場騙局隱瞞了三年。  
  


『騙人的吧？』羅渽民說。抬頭一看，發現前輩已經不見了，屋內只剩他一人，還有那封信。他知道前輩只是八卦、並沒有真的很關心他的外婆，因為這裡眾叛親離的人多了去了，和他有類似遭遇的人也不在少數。

因為大家的不幸都太類似了，反而沒人在乎他的故事。

這件事在組裡暗地傳了一陣子，但沒多少人重視，過了就煙消雲散。

他說不清那是什麼感覺，就算是那個以前很疼自己的外婆寫信來要他回去，也已經快忘記外婆家是什麼樣子了。整整三年，都被阿姨們騙說他們一家桃去國外躲債，羅渽民應該要生氣的，至少也該撕爛信紙扔進火堆裡洩憤。至少也該路上對所有對他投以關切眼光的前輩狠狠一瞪。可他什麼都沒做，把信收進書桌上的一個資料夾後，不再拿出來，也決定不再想起。

也是在外婆的信寄來之後，每週開始有一、兩封信投遞到自己的房間。信件上沒有署名，也沒有寫寄件資訊，是單向的信。上面只說給羅渽民，還是用電腦打字列印出來、剪下貼上的，似乎非常不願透露自己的身份。他捏著信封尾巴，倒出裡面的信紙，除了信紙之外還有兩顆葡萄口味的軟糖。

「……什麼？」

信上也沒寫什麼，只寫了「請你吃」。

起初他還以為是哪個國中小女生用某種恐怖的方式，打聽或觀察到了他住的地方。但一個普通老百姓要能知道黑道們的居所，是不可能的。所以他將範圍縮減到圈內人，思考最近有認識哪些新面孔嗎、或是之前揍過什麼人被傳出去嗎？但想了想，這陣子他非常安份，早上上學、放學回家、和朋友出去玩一會兒，寫功課、跟著教練學拳擊和防身術，生活簡單得很，照理來說不會有誰意外撞見他而產生戀慕之心。

除了軟糖之外，還有小片的巧克力。是高級貨，百貨公司才買得到的。這又讓他繼續縮小範圍。所以對方是個家境好的人，雖然堅持不表明身份、也不寫多餘的話，每次來信都只寫短短幾句問候「天氣變冷了、巧克力好吃」或是「這是日本帶回的手信」還有「今天的是小朋友都愛吃的汽水糖、橘子口味的最受歡迎」，十足的生活化。但羅渽民想，這應該不是有威脅的人，也不是什麼怪人，相反地，一定是個非常細心的人。

如果不是某天下午李帝努和一幫人慫恿他蹺課，去遊樂場玩了整個午後，提早回家，他大概到死為止都不會知道那些糖是誰放的。那個偷偷摸摸的人自尊心太高，不會主動跟他說這些事，也不可能露出馬腳。所以必須由他來擒，由他來捕。

黃仁俊又用時間差來執行這項任務了。趁著羅渽民下課之前先一步回到家，再繞去後方的宿舍，熟門熟路地跳到羅渽民住的房間前，把那封信投入門上的洞口。整個過程非常熟練，不曉得都來多少次了，那些已拆封的信件全被羅渽民收進一個袋子內。他一直在等哪天找到主人要拿給他看。

可看到黃仁俊那麼小心翼翼睜大眼地四處張望、生怕有人忽然回來戳破這縝密的計畫、像隻小老鼠的樣子，他決定先裝作什麼都不知道。

今天黃仁俊手上不只有一封信，還有另一封是牛皮紙袋的掛號包裹，看起來是他自己的東西。羅渽民算準了時間，看黃仁俊已經把信投完、準備回自己家時，他就裝作剛下課的樣子，不經意地在轉角處巧遇小少爺，著實嚇了黃仁俊一跳。看到比預定時間還早回來的人，黃仁俊捏緊自己手上的包裹，也不開口，而是等羅渽民先說。

但一時之間也不知道要說什麼。

「……小少爺來這裡找誰嗎？」羅渽民指著他手上的包裹。

「沒有。」黃仁俊迅速回答，「路過。」

「好的。」他退後一步，向黃仁俊微微鞠躬。雖然不是多正式的鞠躬，但一來這裡就跟著其他前輩養成這習慣了。黃仁俊眉頭出現一個輕微的皺痕，似乎不喜歡這個舉動，不等他彎起身就要繞過去走人。

「那個，」羅渽民即時喊住他，「可以請您收下這個嗎？」

黃仁俊又轉回來，看羅渽民從外套口袋拿出一塊巧克力夾心餅，是他回家路上經過超市時買的。他對這種精緻的甜食不怎麼了解，就挑了最貴的一個牌子。原本他還抱著要調侃黃仁俊的念頭，可一看見對方真的停下、聽他說話時，又梗住了，手指也開始變得僵硬。

「巧克力、」他打開不知道為什麼突然顫抖的嘴，將巧克力往前遞，「天氣冷、吃巧克力會比較暖和……」

黃仁俊一時沒反應過來，沒有接下那塊餅乾，讓對方的手在空中多停留了尷尬的三秒。直到羅渽民又試探性地想開口時，他趕緊搶過來。

「呃、小心不要感冒。」羅渽民又說，「……就……就這樣，再見了。」

說完他就像個惡作劇失敗的小孩，拔腿就跑，飛快奔回自己的房間，逼自己不再去想黃仁俊和那塊巧克力之後的下落。先前他只是妄想過無名信的主人是黃仁俊，做做白日美夢，睡著了也會笑；今天證實了之後，反而令他心裡慌得像螞蟻爬過撓癢癢。抽出那疊資料夾，裡面所有信件應聲落地，包括那封外婆寫給他的信，被黃仁俊那些彩色的信紙壓在最底下。

他把自己埋進棉被裡，放聲大吼：「啊好想死、好想死！丟臉死了啊！！」

抽出錢包裡那張買巧克力的發票，他想起自己不用手機付錢改用現金就是為了留個證明。一想到這，他就更慌了，完全不知道自己到底在幹什麼。告訴自己以後千萬、絕對、再也不要做這種魯莽又愚蠢的事，省得小少爺把他當個自作多情的白痴。

若他當時回過頭來看黃仁俊，也許就能看見一直高高在上的小少爺，臉紅得像燒開的爐鍋一樣，久久不能自已。

End.


End file.
